Das Spiel
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Inspiriert durch die FussballWM und Brösel's WernerFussballComic lassen wir in Harry's zweitem Schuljahr einen Fussball sein Unwesen in Hogwarts treiben.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Das Spiel

Autoren: loreleilee1968, bridgetk, mkeas

Pairing: nichts Nennenswertes

Rating: ab 12

Disclaimer: Uns nix, alles andere JKR, Warner Bros und Brösel (Werner-Comics)

Sonstiges: Diese Story entstand anlässlich der Fussball WM 2006 in Deutschland. Wir drei hatten uns eines schönen Samstags mal getroffen und Plotbunnys ausgebrütet. Ihr könnt nun hier also lesen, was passiert, wenn ein Ball in Hogwarts sein Unwesen treibt – ganz im Stil von Werner's Fussballspiel. Ach ja – wir haben das Ganze in Harry's zweitem Schuljahr angesiedelt.

* * *

**Das Spiel**

**Prolog **

Gilderoy Lockhart betrachtete voller Wohlgefallen das Paket, welches ihm heute Morgen beim Frühstück von vier Eulen gebracht worden war. Es war äußerst kostbar, geradezu unbezahlbar, weswegen Gilderoy darauf bestanden hatte, dass vier Eulen das Mindeste wären, um diesen wertvollen Gegenstand zu transportieren.

Vorsichtig, ja fast zärtlich, öffnete Lockhart das Paket. Er gab ein leises Glucksen von sich, als er die verschiedenen Fläschchen und Tuben hervorzog, die blassrosa und himmelblau schimmerten.

„Traumhaft", wisperte Gilderoy, „wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet? Wie viele schlaflose Nächte habe ich verbracht? Ach! Es müssen tausende gewesen sein!"

Sanft packte er den Inhalt des Pakets aus und arrangierte diesen kunstvoll auf seiner Kommode. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und nach wenigen Augenblicken lagen vereinzelte Blütenblätter zwischen den Flaschen und Tuben.

Gilderoy musterte prüfend seine Komposition auf dem Frisiertisch und seufzte schließlich zufrieden. Er warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und murmelte glückselig: „Bald werde ich diesem Elend ein Ende bereiten…"

Lockhart schaute in das leere Paket. Hatte er auch nichts vergessen? Da fiel ihm ein Briefchen auf, welches in einem pinkfarbenen Kuvert steckte.

„An Gilderoy Lockhart", las er laut. „Ich hoffe der Inhalt ist zu Ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit. Ich habe mir sehr viel Mühe gemacht, diese äußerst schwer auffindbaren Zutaten zu beschaffen. Doch glücklicherweise ist es mit gelungen! Eine dringende Bitte hätte ich noch: Sie dürfen niemanden davon verraten, bevor die Rezeptur nicht voll und ganz ausgereift ist! Ihr Freund…"

Gilderoy lächelte versonnen und legte das Briefchen zur Seite als plötzlich aus seinem Kamin eine verzweifelte Stimme erklang: „Sie müssen mir dringend helfen!"

Es war Professor Trelawney und ein Blick auf ihr verwahrlostes Aussehen genügte, dass Gilderoy alle Warnungen in den Wind schlug, die Fläschchen und Tuben wieder einpackte und schleunigst aus seinen Wohnräumen lief.

Bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, rief er noch zum Kamin hin: „Kein Sorge, Teuerste! Ich hole Sie ab und dann werde ich Ihnen bei einem kleinen Spaziergang durchs Schloss meine neueste Errungenschaft präsentieren!"

**Kapitel 1**

Wieder einmal waren die Sommerferien zu Ende und wieder einmal strömten die Schüler in Hogwarts nach einem anstrengenden ersten Schultag in ihre jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume. Alles war wie immer – bis auf eines…

In einer Ecke des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes stand stolz Dean Thomas und hielt beinahe ehrfürchtig einen Ball in seinen Händen.

„Was hast du denn da?", wollte Ron neugierig wissen.

„Einen Fußball!", antwortete Dean etwas überlegen. „So was hast du noch nicht oft gesehen, oder? Und auf diesem sind sogar die Unterschriften aller _West Ham United_ Spieler drauf."

„Fußball?", fragte Ron verständnislos und Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, du weißt schon", fing Harry an zu erklären. „Das Muggelspiel – wie Quidditch – mit nur einem Ball…"

„Was absolut überflüssig und sterbenslangweilig ist", fuhr Hermine dazwischen.

„Fußball ist nicht langweilig!", ereiferte sich Dean.

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, aber, wenn es doch nur mit einem Ball gespielt wird…"

„Hat da jemand _langweilig_ gesagt?", rief eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Alle Köpfe der Jungs flogen herum und starrten abwartend Fred und George an, die sich zu dem kleinen Grüppchen gesellt hatten.

„Dann gucken wir doch mal, ob wir in diesen Fußball nicht ein bisschen mehr Pep reinbringen können", sagte George und hob gleichzeitig mit seinem Bruder seinen Zauberstab.

„Nein!", schrie Dean entsetzt auf, doch es war schon zu spät.

Der Ball glühte ein wenig orange in seinen Händen und fing an, sich wie ein Klatscher beim Quidditch zu gebärden. „Nein! Nein!", rief Dean verzweifelt, doch der Ball war ihm trotz aller Anstrengungen aus den Händen gesprungen und hüpfte nun fröhlich im Gemeinschaftsraum umher.

„Was habt ihr gemacht, ihr Vollidioten!", brüllte Dean die Zwillinge an.

„Nur ein kleiner Zauber um in Übung zu bleiben", erwiderte Fred lässig und wirbelte seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern. „Das hört gleich wieder auf."

„Das will ich euch auch geraten haben", fluchte Dean, der kurz davor war die beiden zu erwürgen. Im Sinne dessen, dass seinem _Heiligtum_ jedoch nichts passieren sollte, unterließ er dies und versuchte stattdessen, den Ball wieder einzufangen. Doch anstatt langsamer zu werden, hüpfte der Ball immer schneller und höher und auch die anderen Jungs – die sich mittlerweile unter lautem Gejubel und Gelächter an dem Einfang-Versuch beteiligten – hatten keine Chance.

„Mein Ball, mein Ball", jammerte Dean immer wieder, als er die Chance sein Glanzstück wiederzubekommen verblassen sah und jagte blindlings seinem Ball hinterher, der munter die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinaufhüpfte.

In den folgenden Sekunden geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Aus den Mädchenschlafsälen drang lautes Kreischen und „Was soll der Quatsch"-Rufe. Nur Augenblicke später klappten die Treppen unter Dean und sechs seiner Kameraden, die ihm gefolgt waren, zu einer Rutschbahn zusammen und die Jungs rutschten in einem schreienden Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, während über ihren Köpfen der Ball in Richtung Ausgang zischte. Die – bekleideten – Mädchen, welche aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal gestürmt kamen, um nachzusehen, was nun eigentlich los war, rutschten ebenfalls die nicht mehr existente Treppe hinunter und vergrößerten den Haufen aus lebenden Gliedmaßen im Gemeinschaftsraum noch. Nur Luna schaffte es mit einem eleganten Schlenker in allerletzter Sekunde um das Knäuel herumzuschwenken und konnte so verträumt dem Ball nachstarren.

In diesem kritischen Moment betrat niemand anderes als Neville Longbottom den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Porträtloch.

„Mein Ball, mein Ball!"

„Halt den verdammten Ball auf, Neville!"

„Mach die verdammte Tür wieder zu, Neville!", schrieen die Gryffindors durcheinander.

„Was…", fragte Neville verwirrt, als der Ball, mit dem er absolut nichts anzufangen wusste, auf ihn zuhüpfte. Hektisch versuchte er, trotz seines Unwissens und seiner Verblüffung, den Zugang zu schließen, doch er erwischte den Ball mit der Tür so unglücklich, dass dieser noch zusätzlich Schwung bekam und zuerst ihm an den Kopf und dann förmlich ins Treppenhaus hinausschoss.

Plötzlich tönte Lee Jordans – durch sein geistesgegenwärtig herbeigerufenes magisches Megafon – verstärkte Stimme durch den Raum.

„Das Spiel hat begonnen! Der goldene Schnatz wurde soeben freigeben! Wird Gryffindor auch dieses Jahr wieder den Cup holen?"

Die Zwillinge wollten sich ausschütten vor Lachen und klopften Lee aufmunternd auf den Rücken. „Longbottom hatte den ersten Ballkontakt und…"

„_Anstoß_ heißt das", verbesserte Hermine im Vorbeirennen. „Und jetzt steht hier nicht blöd rum, helft uns lieber, den Ball zu fangen, bevor noch…" Ein lautes Klirren drang aus dem Treppenhaus in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Hermine fuhr matt fort: „… bevor noch was passiert…"

Als ob dieses Klirren der Startschuss gewesen wäre, drängten plötzlich alle Gryffindors zum Porträtloch hinaus und rannten die Treppen hinunter.

Hermine und Lavender halfen dem etwas benommenen Neville auf, der, noch von dem Ball-Angriff geschwächt, von der wilden Meute einfach umgerannt worden war und liefen dann ihren Kameraden hinterher.

_**Fortsetzung folgt…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Das Spiel

Autoren: loreleilee1968, bridgetk, mkeas

Pairing: nichts Nennenswertes

Rating: ab 12

Disclaimer: Uns nix, alles andere JKR, Warner Bros und Brösel (Werner-Comics)

Sonstiges: Diese Story entstand anlässlich der Fussball WM 2006 in Deutschland. Wir drei hatten uns eines schönen Samstags mal getroffen und Plotbunnys ausgebrütet. Ihr könnt nun hier also lesen, was passiert, wenn ein Ball in Hogwarts sein Unwesen treibt – ganz im Stil von Werner's Fussballspiel. Ach ja – wir haben das Ganze in Harry's zweitem Schuljahr angesiedelt.

* * *

**Das Spiel**

**Kapitel 2**

Sie sahen gerade noch, wie der Ball vom Helm einer Rüstung abprallte und immer weiter die Treppen hinab Richtung Kerker rollte. Die Rüstung war unter der Wucht des Aufpralls zusammengebrochen und zerstreute sich nun unter lautem Getöse im Treppenhaus, bevor sie langsam und ziemlich gespenstisch anmutend begann sich selbst wieder zusammenzusetzen.

„Kopfball von Sigurd dem Halslosen", kommentierte Lee aufgekratzt und warf einen Blick zum Rest der Bande, um zu sehen, ob er das richtige Wort aus dem Fußballjargon erwischt hatte. Da sich niemand beschwerte, fuhr er fort: „Das sah gefährlich aus!"

Harry schloss zu Lee auf und raunte ihm halblaut einige Worte zu. Lee nickte begeistert und brüllte wieder in sein Megafon: „Sigurd hat den Ball abgewehrt, aber noch ist die Gefahr nicht vorbei! Denn da unten sehe ich schon zwei gegnerische Spieler!"

Tatsächlich standen am Eingang zur Kerkertreppe Sybill Trelawney und Professor Gilderoy Lockhart offensichtlich so vertieft in ihr Gespräch, dass sie von dem nahenden Tohuwabohu nichts mitbekamen.

„Nein, dieses neue Heimdauerwellenset schadet den Haaren ü-ber-haupt nicht", säuselte Lockhart gerade und drückte Trelawney ein umfangreiches Paket in die Hände. „Meine Liebe, wenn Sie so gut sein wollen, das hier zu tragen, dann können wir gleich…"

Der Ball rollte von den Lehrern unbemerkt hinter Trelawney und als diese einen Schritt auf die Seite machte, um das plötzliche Gewicht des Paketes auszugleichen…

„Sybill!", rief Lockhart entsetzt, als das Paket durch die Luft flog. Ob er sich nun mehr Sorgen um sein Haarpflegeset oder um die Gesundheit seiner Kollegin machte, konnten die Gryffindors nicht feststellen, da sie schon wieder im Eiltempo an den Lehrern vorbeigesaust waren.

„Wooohooo", gröhlte Lee noch beim Rennen. „Was für ein Angriff durch den gegnerischen Treiber!"

„_Fallrückzieher_ heißt das", verbesserte Hermine aus lauter Gewohnheit und weil sogar sie als Mädchen mehr Ahnung von Fußball zu haben schien, als der kommentierende Zauberer.

„Okay… also Fallrückzieher von Trelawney und der Ball… wo ist denn der Ball?", fragte Lee sich hektisch umblickend. Über die Korrektur von Hermine hatte er glatt den Hauptakteur des Geschehens aus den Augen verloren.

„In Snape's Kerkerlabor geflogen…", erwiderte Ron dumpf.

„Oh", meinte Lee, doch dann fing er sich wieder. „Der Ball ist momentan unserem Blickfeld entschwunden. Hoffen wir, dass die Treiber..."

„_Stürmer_, heißt das...", verbesserte Hermine ihren Hauskameraden automatisch.

Lee warf dem Mädchen einen misstrauischen Blick zu, bevor er ihre Wortwahl übernahm. „Ok, die _Stürmer_ ihn bald wieder unter Kontrolle haben…" Er blickte vorwurfsvoll die versammelten Gryffindors an, die stocksteif am Fuß der Treppe verharrten und lediglich die Köpfe schüttelten. „Aha – die Spieler sind also in Streik getreten, doch was ist das?"

Aus der offenen Tür des Kerkerlabors hörte man ein lautes Platschen und einen markerschütternden Wutschrei. „Wie wir alle hören können, hat es offensichtlich ein Tor gegeben!", jubelte Lee. „10 Punkte für Gryffindor!"

„Das heißt 1:0", verbesserte Harry und rief dann: „Bloß weg hier!"

Der Ball schien der gleichen Ansicht zu sein, denn er flog über die Köpfe der Gryffindors hinweg zurück in das Treppenhaus, wobei eine seltsam rauchende Flüssigkeit von dem Leder auf den Fußboden tropfte und dort violette Flecken hinterließ.

„Mein Ball... Was… Was ist das auf meinem Ball?", hauchte Dean entsetzt. Dann machte er sich auf die Socken, den anderen und seinem Liebling hinterher.

Die Flucht der Gryffindors wurde von einem röhrenden Schrei des Tränkemeisters begleitet.

„Welch Unhold war das?"

Aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete Lee, wie Snape triefend vor Zaubertrank und mit violetten, rauchenden Flecken auf seiner Robe, in der Tür zu seinem Labor stand und wild gestikulierend auf Filch einredete, der plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

„Ich lasse hier doch keinen Narren aus mir machen, tun Sie was, Filch!", brüllte Snape Zorn bebend.

„Der Hüter… _was_?", fragte Lee zur Sicherheit gleich bei Hermine nach, um nicht wieder verbessert zu werden. „Aha, der _Torwart_ reklamiert", flüsterte Lee gerade laut genug, damit ihn seine Kameraden hören konnten. „Doch der Schiedsrichter bleibt hart, das Tor zählt und das Spiel geht weiter – aber wo ist der Ball?" Schon wieder war der schnelle Hüpfer unbemerkt aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

„Richtung Eingangshalle", klärte Fred ihn grinsend auf.

„Wollte Professor Sprout nicht heute vor dem Eingang irgendwas anpflanzen?", fragte George.

„Das wird lustig", meinte Fred.

„Ich glaube, du hast Recht", erwiderte George und kichernd rannten sie den anderen hinterher.

_**Fortsetzung folgt…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Das Spiel

Autoren: loreleilee1968, bridgetk, mkeas

Pairing: nichts Nennenswertes

Rating: ab 12

Disclaimer: Uns nix, alles andere JKR, Warner Bros und Brösel (Werner-Comics)

Sonstiges: Diese Story entstand anlässlich der Fussball WM 2006 in Deutschland. Wir drei hatten uns eines schönen Samstags mal getroffen und Plotbunnys ausgebrütet. Ihr könnt nun hier also lesen, was passiert, wenn ein Ball in Hogwarts sein Unwesen treibt – ganz im Stil von Werner's Fussballspiel. Ach ja – wir haben das Ganze in Harry's zweitem Schuljahr angesiedelt.

* * *

**Das Spiel**

**Kapitel 3**

Professor Sprout überwachte Crabbe und Goyle, die auf dem Boden kniend eine äußerst seltene Schlingpflanze einbuddelten. Die Beiden waren fürchterlich träge und Professor Sprout wippte ungeduldig auf und ab.

„Nicht einschlafen! Sonst trocknen die Schlingpflanzen aus!"

„Ich habe Hunger…", stöhnte Crabbe. Goyle nickte zustimmend und versuchte ein bemitleidenswertes Gesicht aufzusetzen. Professor Sprout ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren: „Hättet ihr euch in Kräuterkunde nicht so schlecht benommen, dann müsstet ihr keine Strafarbeit machen!"

In diesem Moment hüpfte der Ball aus dem Schloss heraus und landete genau in den frisch gepflanzten Schlingpflanzen. Grabbe und Goyle blickten überrascht auf den Fußball und Professor Sprout rief empört: „Was macht dieser Ball zwischen meinen Pflanzen!"

Fred und George – sie hatten die anderen überholt, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen – kamen zuerst aus dem Schloss gestürmt und betrachteten interessiert den Ball der aufgeregt zwischen den Pflanzen hin und her hüpfte und seine Freude daran zu haben schien hier und da die Blumentöpfe umzuwerfen oder sogar zu zertrümmern. Hinter den Zwillingen rannten die anderen Gryffindors aus dem Schloss und zuletzt folgten eine verwirrte Sybill Trelawney, die ständig vom nahenden Weltuntergang und runden Zeichen brabbelte, Gilderoy Lockhart, der sich während des Laufens in einem kleinen Handspiegel begutachtete und verzweifelt versuchte sein Haarpflegeset nicht zu verlieren, sowie Filch, der gar nicht mehr aufhörte lauthals zu fluchen.

Doch Sprout kümmerte sich herzlich wenig um die rennende Meute. Sie nahm Anlauf und kickte den Ball wütend in Richtung Eingang zurück.

Lee schaute begeistert zu Fred und George ehe er kommentierte: „Und Anstoß von Sprout!"

Der Ball flog genau auf Filch zu, der erschrocken zurückwich und prompt über die sofort laut miauende Mrs. Norris stolperte, die direkt hinter ihm gestanden hatte.

Lee rief: „Wow, ein starker Tritt! Der Schnatz…"

„Die _Pille_!" verbesserte Harry.

„Ähhh…ja…die Pille zischt über das Mittelfeld hinaus…"

Die Gryffindors warteten nicht eine Sekunde, sie folgten dem Ball sofort in die Eingangshalle. Lee fragte während dem Rennen noch, warum der Ball jetzt plötzlich etwas mit Medizin zu tun haben sollte, doch Harry keuchte nur ein kurzes „_Umgangssprache_" zurück, bevor er sich von ihm löste und mitten ins Getümmel stürzte.

Draco Malfoy, neugierig wegen des Lärmes, kam die Treppen herunter gelaufen. Er wunderte sich über die vielen Gryffindors, die wie ein Knäuel vor der Eingangshalle standen. Dabei übersah er den Ball, der direkt auf ihn zugeflogen kam.

„…in den Strafraum der Slytherins…", kommentierte Lee geistesgegenwärtig.

Der Ball erwischte Draco im Bauch und an den Armen, so dass dieser rücklings umkippte.

Harry, der inzwischen vollkommen begeistert war, rief: „Hand, Hand!" Lee, der momentan zwar noch nicht wusste, was das nun bedeuten sollte, sich aber in seiner Ehre als Kommentator gekränkt fühlte zischte leise: „Das ist mein Job!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste entschuldigend, bevor er sich wieder dem Geschehen widmete.

Draco lag am Boden und hielt sich den Bauch, während Argus Filch zu ihm hin lief: „Wer macht hier solchen Unsinn?", fragte er verzweifelt.

„Das gibt Elfmeter für uns!", jubelte Harry. Dean, der ganz bleich geworden war, jammerte wieder einmal: „Mein Ball, mein Ball! Da ist doch die Unterschrift von Avid Eckham drauf!"

Doch keiner achtete auf Dean, stattdessen rief Lee im Brustton der Überzeugung: „Ganz klar – der Schiedsrichter gibt Elfmeter!"

Dann blickte er fragend zu Harry: „Was meint man eigentlich mit _Hand_ und _Elfmeter_?"

Doch Harry reagierte nicht, sondern folgte den anderen. Der Ball war inzwischen in der Großen Halle gelandet und sorgte dort für Chaos. Hin und wieder waren verschiedene Wortfetzen und Schreckensschreie zu hören. Denn der Fußball machte die Gänge zwischen den Tischen unsicher.

_**Fortsetzung folgt…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: Das Spiel

Autoren: loreleilee1968, bridgetk, mkeas

Pairing: nichts Nennenswertes

Rating: ab 12

Disclaimer: Uns nix, alles andere JKR, Warner Bros und Brösel (Werner-Comics)

Sonstiges: Diese Story entstand anlässlich der Fussball WM 2006 in Deutschland. Wir drei hatten uns eines schönen Samstags mal getroffen und Plotbunnys ausgebrütet. Ihr könnt nun hier also lesen, was passiert, wenn ein Ball in Hogwarts sein Unwesen treibt – ganz im Stil von Werner's Fussballspiel. Ach ja – wir haben das Ganze in Harry's zweitem Schuljahr angesiedelt.

* * *

**Das Spiel**

**Kapitel 4**

Severus Snape rannte keuchend in die Eingangshalle. Er hatte sich zuerst säubern müssen, bevor er Filch gefolgt war. Aber nun hatte er gute Lust Strafarbeiten zu verteilen! Was für einen Unsinn diese Schüler mal wieder trieben! Es war zum verrückt werden.

Snape presste seine Hand in die Seiten und stützte sich kurz an der Wand ab. Das schnelle Laufen hatte ihm nicht gut getan. Merlin, er war nicht mehr der Jüngste!

In diesem Augenblick registrierte er folgendes: Mindestens zwanzig aufgeregte Gryffindors rannten gleichzeitig in die Große Halle - was für Tumult sorgte, da die Tür nun doch nicht so groß war; Hermine Granger erklärte mit wild fuchtelnden Händen Lee Jordan etwas, das sich anhörte wie „_Elfmeter_"; Draco Malfoy rappelte sich mühsam vom Boden auf; Argus Filch blickte verwirrt um sich; Professor Sprout - im Schlepptau Grabbe und Goyle - kam kopfschüttelnd in die Eingangshalle und irgendwo aus weiter Ferne war zu vernehmen, wie Gilderoy Lockhart mal wieder jemandem etwas über Schönheitspflege erzählte.

Instinktiv folgte Snape den Gryffindors und den auf Draco's Hinwirken scheinbar inzwischen ebenfalls ins Geschehen verwickelten Slytherins in die Große Halle. Snape blieb neben einem dampfenden Suppentopf stehen und betrachtete die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Mehrere Dutzend Schüler hatten Probleme dem Ball auszuweichen. Mal drippelte er gemütlich, dann rollte er langsam, um gleich darauf wilde Hüpfer zu machen. George und Fred kringelten sich inzwischen vor Lachen und feuerten eine imaginäre Mannschaft an.

Hagrid verließ soeben seinen Platz am Lehrertisch und rief Dumbledore zu: „Bis nachher, Professor Dumbledore!" Dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass der Ball direkt vor seine Füße gerollt war.

Augenblicklich ertönte Lee Jordans Stimme: „Hagrid läuft an…" Verwirrt suchte Hagrid Lee im Getümmel, da er nicht verstand, was das sollte. Schwungvoll ging er weiter und tappte dabei gegen etwas Hartes. „Was war das?"

Lee rief: „…Schuss... TOOOOOR!"

Snape hatte Hagrid noch warnen wollen, doch nun war es zu spät. Der Ball war geradewegs in den Suppentopf gefallen, neben dem Snape stand.

„Nicht schon wieder…", brummte Snape, während er an sich herabschaute. Er triefte vor Suppe! Merlin, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Schnurstracks lief er zu Hagrid.

„Passen Sie das nächste Mal gefälligst auf, Sie…Sie…", Snape konnte vor Wut keine passende Bezeichnung finden.

Hagrid sah Snape verdutzt an. Setzte dann ein entschuldigendes Gesicht auf, lachte aber sofort wieder. „Ist doch nur halb so schlimm!" meinte er und schlug ihm heftig auf die noch vor Suppe triefende Schulter, so dass Snape beinahe die Beine wegknickten und er sich nur mit Mühe aufrecht halten konnte.

Während Lee kommentierte „Gleich zwei Tore in den ersten Minuten, Mann, Mann…das scheint ein vielversprechendes Spiel zu werden…" suchte Filch nach dem Unruhestifter. Auf dem Tisch der Slytherins entdeckte er ihn. Der Ball rollte genau in der Mitte durch, stieß dabei Gläser und Teller um und hielt schließlich an. Die Schüler waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt den Ball zu beobachten und darauf zu achten, was als nächstes passieren würde, so dass sie Filch nicht bemerkten. Da Filch zwischen den Tischreihen nicht hindurch kam, weil eine Schülerhorde den Ball fixierte, krabbelte er über den Tisch.

„Wo ist der Ball? Der wird jetzt beschlagnahmt!", schimpfte Filch. Um freie Bahn zu haben, warf Filch alles was ihm unnötig erschien, aus dem Weg. Somit flogen Gläser, Teller, Besteck, verschiedene Gerichte und Getränke durch die Halle. Argus kümmerte sich nicht darum, wen oder was er traf, da er besessen davon war, den Ball zu fangen. So war Snape bald nicht mehr der einzige, dessen Umhang triefte.

Filch streckte gerade die Hand nach dem Fußball aus und fasste dabei versehentlich in den Teller eines großen, bulligen Slytherin-Jungen.

„Nimm deine Wurstfinger von meinem Teller, Filch!", zischte dieser bedrohlich. Der Hausmeister war vor Überraschung und Schreck nur einen kleinen Moment abgelenkt, schon zischte der Ball über seinen Kopf hinweg.

_**Fortsetzung folgt…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Titel: Das Spiel

Autoren: loreleilee1968, bridgetk, mkeas

Pairing: nichts Nennenswertes

Rating: ab 12

Disclaimer: Uns nix, alles andere JKR, Warner Bros und Brösel (Werner-Comics)

Sonstiges: Diese Story entstand anlässlich der Fussball WM 2006 in Deutschland. Wir drei hatten uns eines schönen Samstags mal getroffen und Plotbunnys ausgebrütet. Ihr könnt nun hier also lesen, was passiert, wenn ein Ball in Hogwarts sein Unwesen treibt – ganz im Stil von Werner's Fussballspiel. Ach ja – wir haben das Ganze in Harry's zweitem Schuljahr angesiedelt.

* * *

**Das Spiel**

**Kapitel 5**

Das runde Leder sprang schwungvoll über die Tische und landete schließlich genau in einer großen mit Gemüse gefüllten Schüssel auf dem Ravenclaw-Tisch.

Lee kommentierte begeistert, wie inzwischen auch die Hufflepuffs dem Ball nachspurteten und so immer mehr Chaos in der Halle entstand.

„Die Hufflepuffs haben sich entschieden mitzumischen... das scheint ein immer vielversprechenderes Spiel zu werden..."

Die beiden Ravenclaw-Vertrauens-Schüler, vor denen der Ball gelandet war, versuchten ihre Vorbildfunktion wahrzunehmen und sich nicht an dem Tumult zu beteiligen. Sie konzentrierten sich gezwungen aufmerksam auf das Essen und so war ihnen glatt entgangen, dass der Ball nun wahrlich zum Greifen nahe war.

„Hast du schon mal so einen guten Kohl gesehen?", wollte der eine vom anderen wissen, griff dabei ohne hinzusehen in die Schale, um einen der riesigen grünen Köpfe hochzuheben.

Der immer seltsamer werdende Blick und die Frage „Kohl, mit schwarzen Punkten? Ist ja merkwürdig." seines Klassenkameraden ließ ihn seine Aufmerksamkeit aber dann doch auf das runde Etwas in seinen Händen richten. Der Kohl fühlte sich auch etwas seltsam an...

Lee beobachtete die Szene aus sicherer Entfernung. „Im Moment kann ich es von meinem Platz aus nicht genau sehen... aber mit dem Ball ist anscheinend etwas nicht in Ordnung..."

Genau in dem Moment ließ der Ravenclaw'sche Vertrauensschüler den Ball mit einem schrecklichen Quietschen fallen. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen – er kannte sich einfach nicht mit Muggelspielzeug aus.

„Ja, jetzt seh' ich's! Der Gutachter ist anscheinend sehr erregt...", kommentierte Lee mit einem dreckigen Grinsen. Es war doch immer wieder schön zu sehen, wie man andere foppen konnte.

Der Schüler japste immer noch erschrocken nach Luft und starrte das Etwas, was so ruhig und ungefährlich erscheinend vor ihm liegen blieb misstrauisch an.

„Die Hauselfen werden auch immer verrückter. Was servieren die uns wohl als nächstes?"

Eine Antwort bekam er nicht auf seine Frage, denn in dem Moment war Filch quer durch die Halle herangespurtet, um endlich nach dem Ball zu greifen. Doch von den ganzen Dingen, in die er an diesem Tag schon geraten war, war der Unruhestifter so glitschig, dass er dem Hausmeister glatt aus den Händen rutschte.

Lee konnte sich nicht verkneifen zu bemerken, dass es wohl doch keine Probleme gab.

„Ah, es sieht so aus, als sei alles in Ordnung. Der Schiedsrichter gibt den Ball gerade frei... Das Spiel kann also ungestört weitergehen."

Wie auf Kommando fingen nun auch die Ravenclaws an mitzumischen und das Chaos in der großen Halle vergrößerte sich noch.

„Jetzt greifen die Ravenclaws an, aber... Kopfball von Neville, vor dem Tor der Slytherins... gefäääährlich...", rief Lee begeistert und beobachtete den Ball, der beinahe direkt in den recht flüssigen Gemüseauflauf auf dem Slytherintisch flog. Draco konnte ihn jedoch gerade noch abhalten.

„Schade, beinahe wieder ein Tor für Gryffindor, aber die Slytherin'sche Abwehr ist auf Zack...

Der Ball bewegte sich gleich darauf wieder gefährlich in Richtung des großen Suppentopfes, neben dem der noch leicht triefende Snape wieder stand – er hatte in dem ganzen Chaos einfach keine Zeit gefunden sich zu säubern.

„Nein, nicht schon wieder", meinte er entsetzt.

„Jetzt, Gefahr vor dem Gryffindor Tor!" Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete Lee die Flugbahn des Balles. Was er gerade als Tor ansah und wie er darauf kam war den anderen schleierhaft, aber auch egal. Es machte den meisten auch so genug Spaß.

Snape duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig und der eifrig herbeispringende Colin Creevey konnte den Ball soweit ablenken, dass er knapp über den Tränkemeister hinweg flog.

„Glänzende Parade vom Hüter..."

„_Torwart_", verbesserte Hermine mal wieder.

„Na gut...", lenkte Lee ein, sie gar nicht richtig beachtend. „...vom Torwart der Gryffindors... aber das Leder ist ihm aus den Händen gerutscht – es bleibt spannend..."

Tatsächlich hatte auch Colin den Ball nicht halten können und zu allem Überfluss hatte er seinen Schwung beim Hochspringen auch noch überschätzt und flog nun in hohem Bogen über die Bänke und genau auf Ginny Weasley zu. Das Mädchen wusste nicht so recht, ob es den Jungen nun auffangen oder ausweichen sollte, da war es schon zu spät. Colin prallte direkt in sie hinein und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Boden.

Ginny sah nur mit roten Wangen zu ihrem Mitschüler. Bevor der sich noch erheben konnte, wurde er schon von kräftigen Händen am Kragen gepackt und emporgehoben.

„Oh, Schwesterchen", begann George zu lästern.

„Wir wussten gar nicht, dass du endlich einen Freund hast..."

„FREEEED", kreischte Ginny nur wütend und wollte ihren lachenden Brüdern eine Ohrfeige verpassen, da kam ihr jedoch der Ball dazwischen und sie schlug ihn in Richtung Tür.

Colin, der sie schon nicht mehr beachtet hatte, sondern sorgfältig die ihm - wie üblich - um den Hals baumelnde Kamera überprüfte, drückte genau in dem Moment auf den Auslöser, als der Ball mit vollem Karacho aus der Eingangstür flog.

Die Umstehenden blinzelten etwas, wegen des hellen Lichtes. Dann folgte der halbe Saal schreiend dem Ball, natürlich begleitet von Lee Jordans allgegenwärtiger Kommentierung.

„TOOOOR, TOOOOR, TOOOR für Gryffindor... Wir sind in Führung… in Führung, gegen DREI andere Häuser!" Der Junge war begeistert.

_**Fortsetzung folgt…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Titel: Das Spiel

Autoren: loreleilee1968, bridgetk, mkeas

Pairing: nichts Nennenswertes

Rating: ab 12

Disclaimer: Uns nix, alles andere JKR, Warner Bros und Brösel (Werner-Comics)

Sonstiges: Diese Story entstand anlässlich der Fussball WM 2006 in Deutschland. Wir drei hatten uns eines schönen Samstags mal getroffen und Plotbunnys ausgebrütet. Ihr könnt nun hier also lesen, was passiert, wenn ein Ball in Hogwarts sein Unwesen treibt – ganz im Stil von Werner's Fussballspiel. Ach ja – wir haben das Ganze in Harry's zweitem Schuljahr angesiedelt.

* * *

**Das Spiel**

**Kapitel 6**

Während der weiteren Hetzjagd, immer dem Ball hinterher, ließ sich Lee endlich von Hermine die Regeln soweit erklären, dass ihm nicht ständig Fehler in seiner Kommentierung unterliefen und so gelangten sie über kurz oder lang und über ein stetiges Trepp-auf, Trepp-ab in die Küche.

Ein verwirrter Hauself stand noch in der Tür und betrachtete trübsinnig die Scherben des gerade heruntergefallenen Tabletts, als er auch schon von einer Schülermasse überrollt zu werden drohte. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich mit einem leisen _Plopp_ vor den Kindern in Sicherheit bringen und vom Küchenschrank aus, auf dessen _Dach_ er wieder auftauchte, alles beobachten.

„Fall... – oder eher nur Rückzieher...", interpretierte Lee die Aktion und stand im nächsten Moment in der Küche. Auch hier richtete der Ball eine Katastrophe nach der anderen an und immer wieder hörte man das Gekreische und Gejubel, wenn einer der in das Refugium der Hauselfen eingedrungenen Schüler dachte, er hätte den Ball endlich erwischt. Leider war diese Freude immer nur von kurzer Dauer und auch die Hauselfen, die sich nicht nur ploppend in Sicherheit brachten, sondern auch versuchten zu retten, was zu retten ging, schafften es nicht, den Chaosverursacher aufzuhalten.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte da – zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage – Filch inmitten der Meute auf. Er sah sich um und das Entsetzen über die Verwüstung war deutlich an seinem Gesicht abzulesen.

„Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig", redete er sich selbst und den anderen gut zu, was auf die Umstehenden jedoch nur eine fast nicht erkennbare Wirkung zeigte.

„Der Schiedsrichter versucht Ruhe ins Spiel zu bringen", kommentierte Lee das Verhalten des Hausmeisters. „Doch der Ball lässt sich nicht aufhalten!"

Und als wäre dies das Stichwort zur absoluten Katastrophe gewesen änderte der Ball seine Richtung erneut. Er prallte gegen eine Säule, was von Lee mit „PFOSTEN!", kommentiert wurde und nahm dann Richtung auf, direkt zum offenen Kamin.

„TOOOR!", brüllte Lee, als der Ball mitten in den Flammen landete.

Dean klang weniger begeistert. „NEEEIN!" Er beeilte sich an seinen Ball ranzukommen und blickte sich verzweifelt nach einem Schürhaken um, mit dem er ihn aus dem Feuer holen konnte. Da hüpfte der Ball jedoch schon selbständig aus der Hitze und nahm seinen Weg durch die Küche erneut auf. Dabei verteilte er jedoch immer mehr von der Glut, die er aus dem Feuer mitgenommen hatte und nach und nach ging das Mobiliar und auch einige Pullover in Flammen auf.

Die Hauselfen rannten noch entsetzter durch die Küche und versuchten mit Suppen und allen anderen flüssigen und halbflüssigen auffindbaren Sachen zu löschen – was dazu führte, dass die Möbel und die betroffenen Schüler in den schönsten Farben des Essen schillerten. Zum Glück befanden sie sich in einer Schule und so war kein Alkohol in der Nähe, der die ganze Sache noch verschlimmert hätte.

Lee scherte sich nicht sonderlich um eventuelle Gefahren, sondern kommentierte begeistert weiter.

„Ja Leute, das ist Fußball, wie wir ihn lieben. Hier wird was geboten!", jubelte er, bemerkte zu seinem Entsetzen jedoch, dass der – inzwischen wieder saubere Snape – genau neben ihm stand.

Nach dem mörderischen Blick, der ihn von diesem traf, versuchte er sich ganz klein zu machen und zog sich langsam rückwärts aus der Küche zurück. Zu seinem Glück beschloss auch der Ball, dass es an der Zeit war sich einen anderen Ort für neue Verwüstungen zu suchen und schoss kurz darauf nur wenige Zentimeter an dem Schüler vorbei.

Die anderen Anwesenden, von denen etwa die Hälfte mit Löschen, die andere Hälfte mit dem Einfangen des Balles beschäftigt gewesen war, nahmen das als Stichwort ebenfalls zu verschwinden. Snape wurde ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse gewirbelt, als die Schüler allesamt an ihm vorbeirasten und als er endlich wieder sicher stand, sah er sich alleine mit Filch und den Hauselfen.

Da der Hausmeister schon die ganze Zeit vollkommen hysterisch „WASSER... WASSER!", schrie und er somit die Küche als dessen vollübernommene Aufgabe sah, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte in so würdevollen Schritten wir möglich den Schülern hinterher.

_**Fortsetzung folgt…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Titel: Das Spiel

Autoren: loreleilee1968, bridgetk, mkeas

Pairing: nichts Nennenswertes

Rating: ab 12

Disclaimer: Uns nix, alles andere JKR, Warner Bros und Brösel (Werner-Comics)

Sonstiges: Diese Story entstand anlässlich der Fussball WM 2006 in Deutschland. Wir drei hatten uns eines schönen Samstags mal getroffen und Plotbunnys ausgebrütet. Ihr könnt nun hier also lesen, was passiert, wenn ein Ball in Hogwarts sein Unwesen treibt – ganz im Stil von Werner's Fussballspiel. Ach ja – wir haben das Ganze in Harry's zweitem Schuljahr angesiedelt.

* * *

**Das Spiel**

**Kapitel 7**

Durch das Verteilen von drohenden Blicken und Strafarbeiten arbeitete Snape sich anhand derer, die bei der Jagd nicht mehr mitgekommen waren schließlich bis ins Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler vor. Lees lautes: „Unhaltbar für den Hufflepuff-Hüter. 5:2:1:1 kurz vor Schluss der ersten Halbzeit...", wies ihm zusätzlich den Weg.

Als er eintrat standen alle andächtig beieinander. Ungemütliche Stille entstand bei seinem Auftauchen. Den Ball konnte er auf den ersten Blick nicht entdecken.

Snape baute sich mit bedrohlichem Blick vor der gemischten Schülerschar auf.

„Was...", wollte er gerade eine Erklärung verlangen, als ihm endlich klar wurde, wo der vermaledeite Fußball abgeblieben war. Direkt hinter sich hörte er ein Rauschen und gleich darauf ein Klatschen und eine Fontäne aus Wasser ergoss sich über seinem Kopf und Rücken. Wieder einmal hatte dieses Ding es geschafft, dass er triefte.

Beim nächsten Rauschen drehte er sich schwungvoll um, so dass sein nasser Umhang gegen seine Beine klatschte. Er sah, wie der Ball in Richtung Decke hochschoss und bevor er sich wieder im Wasser versenken und ihn erneut mit einer Ladung Wasser bedecken konnte, hatte er auch schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

„MEIN BALL!", konnte Dean gerade noch kreischen, als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete, da zerplatzte das Leder auch schon unter einem gut gezielten Fluch Snapes mitten in der Luft.

Fred und George tätschelten dem tränennahen Jungen stärkend den Rücken.

Da kam Filch an und lehnte sich keuchend gegen den Türrahmen.

„Endlich", japste er erleichtert, als er bemerkte, dass es scheinbar vorbei war.

Als hätte das den Bann gebrochen, den Snape einfach nur durch seine pure Anwesenheit auf die Schüler ausgeübt hatte, begann Lee wieder zu kommentieren – wenn auch nur kurzzeitig:

„Der Schiedsrichter pfeift das Spiel ab! Ja, Leute. Sieht schlecht aus mit der zweiten Halbzeit. Die Umkleidekabinen stehen unter Wasser, das Ball ist vernichtet und der Torwart hat es auf uns abgesehen..."

Er warf einen Blick zu Snape, der sich langsam begann umzudrehen. Durch das von der Hitze des Fluches verdampfende Wasser sah es aus, als würden sich kleine Zorneswölkchen über seinem Kopf bilden und Lee war sicher, dass die Laune seines Tränkelehrers diesem Eindruck auch entsprach.

„Im großen und ganzen ein schönes Spiel, nicht ganz fair, aber fein...", versuchte er die Fassade so lange wie möglich aufrecht zu erhalten. Dann begann er jedoch am Ärmel seines Nachbarn zu zupfen und sich in Richtung Tür zu verziehen. „Wir sollten so langsam jedoch hier verschwinden, da wir sonst nicht mal mehr lange genug leben um an die zweite Halbzeit noch denken zu können..."

Mit diesen Worten rüttelte er auch die letzten Anwesenden wach und egal, ob Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff – alle wussten, dass seine Worte mehr als wahr waren.

Und mit einem letzten Blick auf Snape rasten alle an Filch vorbei und davon.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sich die Gryffindors wieder in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt. Sie schnauften alle schwer – Dean war der erste, der wieder zu Atem kam. Diesen nutzte er, um Fred und George eine Gardinenpredigt zu halten.

„HATTET IHR NICHT VERSPROCHEN, DASS MEINEM BALL NICHTS PASSIERT?" Wütend ging er auf die Zwillinge los.

„Ähm.."

„Also..."

„Weißt du...", drucksten die beiden auf der Flucht durch den Raum herum.

„Es gab da eben so kleine Kom-pli-ka-tio-nen..."

„KOMPLIKATIONEN?", fauchte Dean wütend. „Eure Komplikationen sind mit egal: Ihr beschafft mir gefälligst genau so einen Ball wieder – mit allen Autogrammen – oder IHR bekommt Komplikationen..."

Froh, so schnell um Flüche und dergleichen herumzukommen, nickten die Weasleys nur heftig.

„Sicher"

„Klar"

„Machen wir..."

Lee war begeistert. Er zog ein letztes Mal sein Megaphon hervor. „Super... dann sollen die Hauselfen mal ordentlich reinhauen. Das Stadion muss wieder klar werden, so dass die zweite Halbzeit demnächst beginnen kann..."

Dean warf ihm nur einen grimmigen Blick zu. Er wollte nur wieder so einen Ball und auf keinen Fall eine zweite Halbzeit. Die Zwillinge grinsten jedoch schon beim Gedanken an ein erneutes Tohuwabohu und etwas Spaß in den die gesamte Schule involviert war. Das würde sicher wieder heiter werden.

* * *

**Epilog**

Snape stand immer noch vor Nässe triefend im Bad, als plötzlich sein Kollege, Professor Lockhart, auftauchte. Mit eingeschäumten Haaren und einem Handtuch um die Hüften stand er vor Snape und hielt ihm eine gläserne Shampooflasche vor die Nase.

„Aaaahhh... liiiiieeebster Kollege", begann er in seiner üblichen säuselnden Art, wenn er etwas von jemandem wollte. „Ich habe gehört, dass Sie da sind, als ich unter der Dusche stand. Würden Sie mit bitte behilflich sein? Ich bekomme die hier nicht auf..." Erwartungsvoll blickte er Snape an, der bemerkte, dass Lockhart wohl nichts von den Geschehnissen im Bad mitbekommen hatte.

Um Erklärungen zu vermeiden und sich nicht mit der Frage abzuquälen, warum Lockhart nicht sein eigenes Bad benutzte, griff er einfach nach der Flasche und gab sie kurz darauf offen zurück.

Ein Strahlen ging über Lockhart's Gesicht. „Aaaahhh... wun-der-bar... Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich mein Haarpflegeset nicht richtig anwenden könnte, da hier ein wichtiger Bestandteil enthalten ist..." Ohne weitere Kommentare drehte er sich um und zog fröhlich pfeifend ab. Er war mit beschwingten Schritten schon fast wieder hinter der Wand verschwunden, welche die Duschen vom großen Baderaum trennten, da drehte er sich doch noch mal zu Snape um.

„Ach übrigens", begann er in einem recht väterlichen Ton. „Sie müssen Ihre Kleidung nicht anbehalten – die Hauselfen waschen sie auch so..." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er endgültig in der Dusche.

Der markerschütternde Frustschrei Snapes über diesen verpfuschten Tag war noch bis nach Hogsmeade zu hören.

_**Ende**_


End file.
